Power Play
by Blake Nesbit
Summary: All those who gain power are afraid to lose it. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruko are sent on a mission to stop the Akatsuki before they start extracting the Biju. Within a few days, strange things start to happen. Ino begins wearing a mask. Hinata begins noticing changes in her eyes. Sakura is drawn to the eyes she pulled from Itachi. Naruko's deep-seated hatred begins to resurface.
1. Introduction

Hey-oh, people. Yagura Isobu here, this time bringing you some original content before starting my next request. What I wanted to do was a case of power corrupting those who wield it. I wanted to do a story where Ino somehow obtained Kakuzu's Earth Grudge power, and that developed into this story: Where Ino has the power of Earth Grudge, Hinata has the Rinnegan, Sakura has the Sharingan, and Naruko has been corrupted by both her Biju and the fact that Tobi raised her to hate. This story takes place after _Menma_, but is not canonical (meaning it doesn't fit in my story timeline).

Well, at any rate, enjoy!


	2. The Mission

_You four are to take out the Akatsuki now, while they're immobile. Quick and quiet. We have intel on their locations._

_ "Lord Rai, isn't that a little extreme?"_

_ Nothing is extreme when dealing with criminals. Now go._

_ "Y-yes, sir."_

"All right, here's how we're going to do it." Ino drew out a diagram of her plan on the ground. "I will go after Hidan and Kakuzu. Sakura, go after Itachi and Kisame. Hinata, go after Pain and Konan. And Naruko, you go after Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu. Then I'll send you all a telepathic signal, and we'll pull the proverbial trigger all at once."

"Okay."

"All right."

"No problem."

Ino came up on where Hidan and Kakuzu were seated cautiously. The entire thing could be a set-up, after all...

_Kakuzu has five hearts. Hidan is immortal... _ She took a sheaf of paper bombs out of her pack. _I'll just blow them away._

She laid out every paper bomb she had around (and on) the immobile duo. Then she wove a few seals. "Earth Style: Earth Core Prison."

A dome of solid rock rose out of the ground to cover the trapped twosome.

She formed and held the sign of the dragon. _I'm in position, everyone._

Hinata had set paper bombs on Konan and all six Pains, plus Nagato. She stood at the end of a string, ready to detonate them. "Squad H in position."

Sakura stood with her hands over Itachi and Kisame's heads, ready to crush their skulls. "Squad S in position."

Naruko had three fingers, each with a Biju Ball hovering at the tips. "Squad N in position."

_On my mark. Three...two...one...pull._

Ino's stone dome shook with the force of the explosion it contained.

Eight explosions shook the Hidden Rain Village.

With two sickening crunches, Sakura bashed in the skulls of her targets.

One-two-three, Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu collapsed.

_Hold on, I need to confirm._ Ino released the seal of the dragon, and the dome crumbled.

Nothing was left of the pair save for a few chunks of flesh and a few black threads.

_Targets down._ _Let's head back._

Ino turned to walk away when suddenly her heart thumped painfully. She cried out and clutched at her chest, riding out the wave of pain until it subsided.

Sakura was inexorably drawn to Itachi's fallen body. It had worked for Kakashi...maybe for her, too...

Hinata was momentarily blinded by a flash of light and two spikes of excruciating pain burying themselves in her eyes.

Naruko clenched her teeth as a wave of hate suddenly broke over her.

_Anybody else feel something weird?_

"Yeah..." Sakura stared at the eyes in her hand before hastily wrapping them in a cloth and stuffing them in her bag.

"Y-yes..." Hinata rubbed her eyes.

"A bit." Naruko repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fist.

_Let's hurry back. We need to let the Hokage know._


	3. Changes

Ino had trouble sleeping.

She was constantly being awoken by intense pain, always localized in one portion of her body. Scars were appearing without any apparent source. Even Asagao was becoming worried.

Ino woke up one morning after a particularly intense pain in her back thoroughly exhausted. She went out to the kitchen, where Asagao was already eating.

"Morning, Asa..."

"You were screaming a lot last night. You must have really been hurting."

"Yeah...it hurt like a-"

Asagao made a sound that was half-gasp, half-scream.

Ino half-turned in alarm. "What's wrong, Asa?"

"I-Ino...your back..."

"Wh-what's wrong with it?"

Asagao traced a line on Ino's back from her spine to her left shoulder. "Black stitches..."

"W-Wait, black stitches? Please tell me you didn't say black stitches!"

But she had. Ino did in fact have a line of black stitches along the line Asagao had traced.

"Oh no...what's happening to me?"

Hinata, like Ino, had had trouble sleeping because of pain. She had also started spending hours alone in her room, contemplating a great many things. Whenever she came to dinner, she would often just inject seemingly irrelevant philosophies she had come up with while contemplating.

The pain was localized to one of two areas: Either her eyes or her back.

Neji knocked on the door to Hinata's room. He was greeted with a vacant "Come in."

He came into the room. "Hinata, I brought you dinner."

Hinata didn't look at him. She continued looking out the window. "Thank you, Neji."

"...Are you okay, Hinata? You've been acting...strange...ever since that mission."

"...I'm fine now, Neji. But something happened to the four of us out there. I don't know what...but my eyes see differently now."

"Differently? How?"

Now Hinata turned to look at Neji. He took a step back in shock. "Hinata...your eyes..."

"Yes, I know. The Rinnegan."

"But...how did you get the Rinnegan?"

"I don't know, Neji. I wish I did."

Sakura had been thinking about it for weeks.

When was she going to get the courage to put them in? Could she, would she, ever?

With a burst of will, she jumped up off her bed and went over to the jar the eyes were floating in.

"All right. Time to see if this works." She opened the jar and picked up a scalpel she had appropriated from the hospital. She took out the left eye first.

She took a deep breath and brought the scalpel to her eye. "No turning back, Sakura."

Fifteen agonizing, bloody minutes later, the left eye was in. Sakura's breathing was hard and labored. Partially-dried blood covered her cheek and had soaked in to her nightshirt. Her hands were bloody, and one held her former left eye.

"Do it now, just get it over with..." She murmured to herself. She pulled the right eye out of the jar and went to work again.

Another fifteen minutes, and the operation was complete. She wrapped bandages around her eyes and smiled. "I did it." She put the other eye in the jar along with her other old one, then began feeling her way about the room using memory.

"All right...shower...shower..." Her foot bumped the shower door. "Here we are." She got herself cleaned up, re-dressed, and picked up her bloody clothes. "All right...laundry." She felt her way along the wall to the back door, and from there to the wash basin. She scrubbed her clothes and hung them up to dry, then went back to her room. Once there, she found a pen and some paper and wrote a short note to Ino.

_Hey, Ino. Come over when you can. Thanks, Sakura._

She whistled for a carrier pigeon, and after a little fumbling managed to attach the message to the bird's leg.

She smiled as she heard it flap away. "Now to wait."

Well, there's not much to say about Naruko. She simply sat there in her room, stewing in her own hate.

Ino knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura? It's Ino!"

"Oh! Hold on!" Ino heard her stumbling as she came to the door. When Sakura opened the door, Ino gasped in shock. "Your eyes...what happened?"

"Oh, this? Nothing too bad. Come on in." Sakura let Ino in. "Come to my room."

"Uh...sure." Ino rubbed her shoulder. The black stitches made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Ah, just ignore the jar on the desk."

Of course, Ino was drawn to look at the jar. When she saw the contents, she screamed. "O-o-oh m-my g-g-god! A-Are th-those _eyes_?!"

"I said ignore the jar, Ino."

"Th-those are _your_ eyes! Wh-what the hell?!"

"Relax, Ino. I have new eyes. Better eyes. They fit quite nicely. I was a little wary, I admit-"

"Wait. Back the FUCK up." Ino glanced back and forth between Sakura and the jar. "You took out your own eyes and replaced them. With WHAT?!"

"Sharingan."

"Sharingan. So you took Itachi's eyes."

"Yep. And before I put them in I did some reading. If I am to keep my sight forever, I'll need another set of eyes."

"Ugh...fuck this, I have bigger problems."

"What's that?"

"Scoot back." Ino sat down in front of her and pulled off her shirt. "Put your hand on my back." Sakura did as asked. "All right, now go up a little...there. Now follow that line."

"Stitches? Did you get hurt?"

"Sakura...weird shit's happening. I'm getting black stitches on me, you pulled your own fucking eyes out...Naruko hates everyone and everything...and Hinata's philosophical."

"You think it's because of the mission?"

"I think so. But good lord...our teams have a joint mission tomorrow. Can you function without sight?"

"Everything else is sharper. Touch, smell, taste, hearing...all sharper. I'll be able to hold my own."

"I hope you're right."


	4. A Black Broken By Red

The next day's mission was full of uneasiness. Shikamaru and Choji were worried about Ino's changes, but no one but Ino knew about Sakura's self-operation. Everyone just assumed she'd done something to her eyes.

Their mission was to investigate a small-scale bandit revolt in the western Land of Fire. Yamato gave them the plan once they were within sight of the camp.

"All right. The camp is divided into four sections: North, South, East, and West. Ino and I will take the north section. Naruto and Sakura, take the east section. Sai and Choji will take west, which leaves Kakashi and Shikamaru the south. Got it?"

"Got it."

Ino was in terrible pain. Her skin felt like it was going to split in multiple locations.

Yamato picked up on this. "Everything okay, Ino?" He looked around to make sure the bandits were adequately incapacitated.

"Captain Yamato...I-I...I can...hear them..."

"Hear what?"

"I can hear...all these beating hearts..." Ino's right shoulder rippled, eliciting a yelp of pain. "Something...in them...is calling to my body..." Her skin rippled again, giving another ripple of pain.

Yamato was concerned. "Ino, are you okay?" He reached out to her.

**STAY AWAY FROM ME**...Ino pleaded as the rippling became almost constant. She was on her hands and knees. "P**LEASE**, Captain...**I CAN'T HOLD IT IN**..." She howled in pain as hundreds of black tendrils suddenly erupted from her back.

Yamato staggered back a few steps. "Wh-what on earth-"

More tendrils shot forth from her arms. She looked up at Yamato pleadingly.

**RUN FROM ME...I'M A MONSTER...**She staggered to her feet. She was crying. **MY BODY WANTS...NEEDS...YOUR HEART...IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM ME...YOU WILL DIE...**She lifted her arm. The tendrils snaked toward Yamato. **I CAN'T...CONTROL MY BODY...CAPTAIN...I NEED SAKURA...I NEED HER EYES...NOW!**

Yamato didn't question her. He caught Ino in his Wood Prison, made a clone to watch over her, and ran to find Sakura.

Naruto stood in awe behind Sakura. "That...what was that, Sakura? You took off your bandages...and they just fell over."

Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto, eyes closed. "It's a simple feat for my new eyes."

"You keep saying weird things like that, Sakura. Just now you said, 'My eyes are just about ready'. Then you took off your bandages. What's behind those eyelids?"

Sakura opened her eyes. Naruto was stunned speechless. "Sh-Sharingan? H-how?"

At that point, Yamato arrived. "Sakura! You-" He was shocked for a moment when he saw Sakura's eyes, but kept going. "Ino's going berserk, and she said she needs your eyes! I guess that's what she meant. Come on, we need to move!"

They arrived back at Ino just in time for a completely insane, berserk Ino ripping the heart out of the Yamato clone. The other four arrived around the same time.

"What the...Ino's turned into Kakuzu!"

"Somehow."

Sakura nodded. "I can do this." She strode forward, never breaking eye contact with Ino. Ino became noticeably calmer the closer Sakura got.

"That's right...you're wild because you don't have any more hearts yet..."

Ino nodded. Something had changed in the two of them, and it didn't seem like a good one.

"Come on, Ino. Let's go back."

Ino nodded again, and the tendrils retracted.

Ino and Sakura hung far back on the way home.

"Something is definitely up with us, Sakura. It's like we absorbed the essences of the people we killed."

"Maybe, in a way, we did. I think we should see Hinata and Naruko."

"Yeah...I need to get out of the village as soon as possible. This...power...is too dangerous...especially to Asa..."

"I understand. Leave tonight, and the four of us will meet at...the training field tomorrow."

"Okay. I...I wish this hadn't happened."

"That makes two of us."


	5. The Renegades

Ino told Asagao everything when she got home.

"...So I have to leave. Every second I spend here is endangering your life. I don't know when or even if I'll be back...so I need you to take good care of yourself, okay?"

Asagao nodded shakily. "O-Okay, Ino. I'll do it! I'll make you proud!"

Ino smiled and kissed her brow. "I'm glad, Asa."

Late that night, Ino crept out of the house. _No patrols go out this late. It's smooth sailing._

She made her way to the front gate, sticking to the shadows.

When she reached the front gate, however, there was another obstacle.

Captain Yamato stood there with crossed arms. "Going somewhere, Ino?"

"Captain Yamato, I need to leave the village. Every moment I'm here is endangering innocent lives."

"You know what happens when you leave the village without permission, Ino. We have to treat you as a rogue ninja."

Ino felt her skin begin to ripple. "Just let me through, Captain Yamato. Sakura's not here to hold me back. I will hurt you this time."

"Not if I can help it." Yamato settled into a battle stance.

Ino tried one last time before the bloodlust took her over. "Please, Captain Yamato. Just let me go."

"No can do, Ino. You're a rogue ninja now. I have to apprehend you."

**YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE...NOW I'M TAKING YOUR HEART, YAMATO.** The tendrils erupted from Ino's back and arms and shot towards Yamato with amazing speed.

Yamato was thrown off by the speed of her attack and barely managed to sidestep. She hardened her arm and shot it at Yamato. It struck him in the gut and sent him flying backwards into the wall.

Stunned by the force of the dual impacts, Yamato watched helplessly as Ino walked towards him.

**YOU SEE YOUR MISTAKE NOW, YAMATO? YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME GO.** She shot her arm again and grabbed him around the neck, then brought it back.

"Y-You kn-know...m-my death w-will only cause...greater strife..."

**THE NEEDS OF THE STRONG OUTWEIGH THE NEEDS OF THE WEEK, YAMATO. **She placed a hand on his chest. Tendrils snaked from her arm into his chest. **YOUR HEART IS MINE.** The tendrils wrapped around his heart. Ino grinned wickedly and yanked hard.

Yamato cried out as his heart was torn from his body, still beating.

Ino dropped his body and laughed. "Your heart...is mine." She absorbed it into her body. She shuddered as the skin on her back parted to make room for a mask, much like Kakuzu had had on his back.

"A water mask..." She whirled around as she heard guards coming up on her position. "Time to get out of here. Let's try something out." She ran through the gate, then whirled around.

_Let's tap in to my new heart. _She let her body form the necessary hand signs, then exhaled a massive torrent of water which froze nearly instantly, creating a massive block of ice.

"Water Style...Big Freeze." Ino chuckled to herself and ran for the woods.

Sakura had gathered Naruko and Hinata and was heading out of the village when they were stopped by a guard at the gate.

"Where are you three going?"

"We're headed to the training field to practice."

"All right, but be careful. Someone came and killed Captain Yamato last night while he was on duty. They might still be out there."

"C-Captain Yamato? Oh my god...any clue as to who?"

"No. All we know is that his heart was torn out."

"How terrible...well, we'll keep an eye out."

"Oh, one more thing. There's a really weird girl at the training field. Has a fox mask stitched on to her back. She's just talking to herself about something."

"We'll be careful."

"Please do."

As they thought, the "strange girl" was Ino. She was sitting on top of one of the poles, hugging her knees and muttering into them.

"Ino!"

She turned her head at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Oh, hey, guys."

"What's up, Ino?"

"I...I got a second heart."

"Oh...did you-"

"It was Captain Yamato."

"Oh my god...it was you?"

"It was my body. Not my mind."

"What's happening? I mean, you're going berserk, I pulled my own eyes out..."

"I fucking hate everything..."

"And I'm turning into the Sage of Six Paths."

"I left the village because I'm a danger to everyone there. You three might want to join me."

"Why?"

"Hinata, before long you're going to be wanting to create your Six Paths. Naruko is already really angry, and Sakura's the only one who can calm down my berserker rages."

"All right, fine. But before we ditch, I want to leave our mark."

"What do you mean, Naruko?"

"We infiltrate the village under cover of night and cause some havoc. If we're going rogue, let's leave no doubt in their minds."

"...I'll do it. Only because I'm kind of a criminal already."

"Well, Ino needs me, so I'm in, too."

"I'll join to broaden my philosophy on life and the world."

"All right. So, we'll need a plan of attack."


	6. Death Walks In The Night

The night fell, and with it the plan began.

_All right, here's what happens. Quick and quiet, like Lord Rai told us to be with the Akatsuki. We kill anyone who sees us. Hinata, you go with Naruko and get bodies for your Paths. Sakura and I will go get hearts for me._

_ Who are you getting hearts from?_

_ Raito, Sasuke, and Temari._

_ Bring their bodies back to our rendezvous point. I will use them._

_ Very well._

So here they were, in the mansion of the Hokage, ready to steal his sister and bodyguard's heart and body. Tonight was one of the rare occasions where Raito allowed herself to sleep.

"She looks so peaceful..." Ino clamped a hand over her mouth and placed the other hand on her chest.

Raito woke up and began struggling. Her hand flailed for her katana, but to no avail.

"Shh...soon you'll be able to sleep for good..." The tendrils went into Raito's chest and wrapped around her heart.

Raito struggled harder as Ino pulled. Her entire body convulsed as Ino ripped her heart out.

"Ahh...a fire heart." She absorbed it, and another mask formed on her back. "What's it look like?"

"A bird."

"Sweet. All right, let's grab her body and run."

Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruko were at Ino's house, getting the first of Hinata's Six Paths.

"Wait here, Naruko. When I bring her out, kill her."

"Okay. No problem."

Hinata went into the house, letting her false panic rise up. "Asa! Asa!"

Asagao jerked her head up from her book. "Hinata! What's wrong?"

"Ino's considered a rogue ninja because she left without permission. They're going to come after you and interrogate you!"

"Oh...oh god!" Asagao jumped up. "I-I need to get some things..."

Hinata grabbed Asagao's arm, emitting chakra to make the young Yamanaka more suggestible. "There's no time! We need to go, now!"

Asa looked pained, but nodded. "Okay."

Hinata pulled her back through the still-open front door. As soon as Asagao came through the door, Naruko dropped onto her and covered her mouth.

Asagao looked at Hinata, eyes full of confusion and betrayal.

"I am sorry, Asagao. This is necessary." Hinata nodded to Naruko. "Do it."

Ino and Sakura reached their next destination: Sasuke.

This was a simple errand. Ino tore his heart out from behind while he sat at his desk.

"Mm...yes...the lightning heart of Sasuke Uchiha...what's the mask look like?"

"A snake."

"Nice. Let's get his body and go."

"Yeah, let-UNH!" Sakura suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching at her head. "Ah...oww...my eyes..." She stood up straight. "What happened to my eyes?"

"Hmm...my dear, I believe your Mangekyo Sharingan have just awoken."

"What?"

"Look in the mirror."

She did. The normal tomoe of her Sharingan had been replaced by a pattern that looked like a flower. Even as she watched, it faded back to normal.

"Ooh, interesting. Hold on..." Sakura took out a scalpel. "Let me get his eyes."

"Hurry up."

Sakura quickly got Sasuke's eyes. "I'll put these in while Hinata's piercing the three we're bringing her."

"Good idea. Now, come on, we've got one more to go."

Hinata placed her hand on her sleeping cousin's throat. "It's for the best, Neji." With a swift twist, she snapped his neck.

She picked up his body. "Let's head back to the rendezvous point. They'll be back soon."

Ino absorbed Temari's heart into her body. "Lovely...what's it looking like?"

"Weird. A dragon, I think."

"That'll do. Let's grab it and go."


	7. Police Report 8485

_Hidden Leaf Police Report 8485_

_ Regarding the events of the night of November the ninth_

_ Asagao Yamanaka has gone missing. The Yamanaka household was open, but there were no signs of forced entry or stolen belongings. No evidence of a struggle was found. A note on which the words "Jinsoku Katsu Shizuka" were printed was found at the scene._

_ Raito Shiromori has gone missing. Blood confirmed to be hers was found at the crime scene, along with a note identical to the Yamanaka scene note._

_ Neji Hyuga has gone missing. No signs of forced entry, a struggle, or stolen belongings were found. A note identical to the Yamanaka scene note was found._

_ Temari of the Desert has gone missing. Blood confirmed to be hers was found, as well as another note._

_ Sasuke Uchiha has gone missing. Blood confirmed to be his was found, as well as another note._

_ Yamato's body has gone missing from the morgue. Another note was found._

_ We have thus concluded that an organization of rogue ninja who are calling themselves Jinsoku Katsu Shizuka is responsible for these acts._


	8. A Plan

Time passed. When there was no follow-up, people let the threat of Jinsoku Katsu Shizuka pass from their minds.

Of course, that would never do. The four girls that had gone rogue from the Leaf village decided that a more...flashy display was in order.

They all sat around a large stone table in their hideout, which was located in a giant tree.

"Personally, I believe we need a name other than 'Jinsoku Katsu Shizuka'. It's just too long."

"Yeah? What's your idea, Naruko?"

"Well...I got nothing."

"What about Shinka?"

"Shinka? I don't think we'd be fooling anyone*."

"No, she doesn't mean that, Naruko. That sounds pretty good, actually."

"Well, all right then. We shall be Shinka."

"Good. Now that that's settled, we need a plan of attack."

"Indeed. Ino, how are you getting used to your hearts?"

"They're all ready to go. I'm ready to cause some havoc."

"Hinata, are the Six Paths ready to go?"

"Yes. I've been able to establish a proper connection with them."

"Sakura, how are your eyes?"

"The Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are ready. The Susano'o is imperfect, but usable."

"How are you faring, Naruko?"

"I am _so_ ready to rampage."

"All right...so how do we do this?"

"Well, there are five villages to attack. We'll split up for the first four, then take on the Leaf together."

"Okay. Then how do we split up?"

"I will take on the Sand Village. Sakura, you can take the Mist Village. Hinata, take the Stones, and Naruko can take the Cloud."

"Acceptable. Are we ready to move?"

"Hell yeah. Let's do this."

***Author's Note: The name _Shinka_ is a combination of the words _Shi_, _Shini_, and _Ka_ (respectively Four, Death, and Flowers). Naruko misinterprets it to be a pun on _Shinrai_, which means _Trust_.**


	9. A Violet In The Sand

Ino walked slowly up to the gates of the Hidden Sand Village. The two guards at the gate stopped her. "Your business?"

Ino put on an innocent tone. "On an errand for my mother. I also wish to give the Kazekage my condolences regarding his sister."

"Very well, you may proceed." They let her through.

She made her way through the village, surveying. _I guess they haven't let their guards down here. Good._

She reached the Kazekage's mansion and knocked on the door.

Kankuro answered the door with a slightly surprised look. "You're...Ino Yamanaka?" He looked around anxiously. "Hurry, come in."

She came in and faked concern. "What's wrong, Kankuro?"

"You're considered a rogue ninja. If anyone from the Leaf were to see you here..." Kankuro shuddered. "...We can't guarantee safe haven for you, if that's what you're here for."

"I'm not. I heard about Temari and came to give my condolences to you and Gaara."

"Oh...I appreciate it."

Ino handed him one of the two bags she held. "Here. It's not much, but I felt like I had to get you _something_."

"Oh, thank you. Come on, Gaara's in his office." Kankuro led her to Gaara's office.

Gaara was standing behind his desk, staring out the window at the desert panorama. A simply dressed, young blonde woman stood at his side.

"Gaara, you have a visitor."

Gaara and the young woman turned. "Ah, Ino Yamanaka." He discreetly brushed the young woman's hand. "What brings you to my village?"

Ino bowed. "I heard about Temari. I came to offer my condolences." She held up the other bag. "I got you a little comfort gift."

Gaara seemed wary. "What is it?"

"Salted tongue. You told me once that it was your favorite food."

"Ah..." Gaara took the bag. "Thank you, Ino." He gestured to his companion. "Maruiha Sekkouboku."

The young woman bowed. "A pleasure."

Ino bowed. "The pleasure's mine." She stood up straight. "I should probably get going. I'll see you again someday, Gaara." She turned to leave.

Maruiha gasped. "L-Lord Gaara?"

Ino stopped in her tracks, mentally slapping herself. _Shit. She's a sensor type. Gaara had her scan me for threats...well, it was a good run._

"Yes?"

"I...I sense five different chakras in her. One of them...is lady Temari's."

Ino wove the signs she needed as fast as she could. Kankuro saw her. "Gaara, get down!"

The four masks jumped out of Ino's back and took up positions around her. The fox mask's body looked very similar to the Nine Tails' four-tailed mode. The Snake mask's body appeared to be some kind of lamia. The bird mask's body looked more like a cat like than a bird. The dragon mask's body was a winged quadruped, like Kakuzu's wind mask had been.

Ino discarded her overcoat and jumped on the dragon's back. Her attitude was completely changed.

"Well, guess you found me out. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Ino Yamanaka, the Violet of the Shinka, the Four Dead Flowers."

"What is the meaning of this? What, are you here to kill me?"

"Oh, heavens no. Buuut...if you wanna play a little, my pets need a little exercise." She patted the dragon mask on the head. "You see this one here? This is your big sister's heart. I'm the one who killed her."

Gaara rarely showed emotion, but now he was clearly seething with rage. "Kankuro, get Maruiha out of here and put the village under lockdown. I won't be holding myself back here."

Ino licked her lips. "I like this side of you." She extended her arm towards Maruiha. "Let's feed it." Ino shot her arm at Maruiha. Only Kankuro tackling her to the ground saved her from being grabbed. He picked her up and ran out.

Ino smirked and turned back to Gaara. "It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?" She wove another set of signs quickly. "Let's clear it out." The fire mask opened its mouth. "Fire Style: Red Moon!"

A massive fiery blast blew out the window of Gaara's office. Ino flew out on the dragon, recalling the other three masks into her body. "Oh? Done already?"

Gaara floated up on a platform of sand. "No...nowhere close." Gaara half turned to shout down to Kankuro. "Kankuro! Evacuate the village! Now!"

Kankuro hurried to evacuate the denizens of the Sand Village.

"Heh, am I supposed to be scared? No matter what you throw at me, my new power can match it."

Gaara set his jaw. "I will stop you. I will reclaim my sister's heart, even at the cost of my own life."

"That can be arranged." Ino remembered something. "Oh, before we start going crazy..." She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a necklace. "Figured you'd want this." She tossed it to him.

He caught it. "Temari's..." He put it in his pocket. "It would seem you are not wholly evil."

"Come, then. Give me your best shot."

Gaara spread his arms, palms-up. "You are in my territory. I have an entire desert's worth of sand at my disposal."

"Yes...but I can counter any change in chakra nature you can throw at me."

"We'll see." Gaara launched a large volume of sand at Ino.

Ino flew away on the dragon. The sand chased her the whole way, branching out and trying to surround her. When one got too close, she would attack it with Big Freeze.

_Hmm...so far I've seen her use fire and water styles. I'm no sensor-type, but she seems to be using big-chakra jutsu. She expected me to be hit by Red Moon...and she's using that ice jutsu to restrict the movement of my sand._

Ino started blasting the ice blocks apart with the wind mask. The chunks of ice rained down on the village, crushing one or two unlucky bystanders.

_All right, then. How about this?_ He increased the speed of his sand.

She evaded it effortlessly, then flew back towards Gaara, a ball of crimson energy forming in her hands.

"Using Red Moon again? I won't fall for that." _It's a close-range attack, so-_

Ino grinned and hurled the ball at him with tremendous speed. He was caught off guard and barely managed to get a shield up before impact.

The detonation was so strong it shook the entire village.

Gaara landed on the ground hard, coughing hard. Ino landed a few feet away and retracted the wind mask into her body. "Surprised?"

"I see. Red Moon destroys the target's chakra reserves. It is not a physical damage attack, but rather a metaphysical one."

"Indeed." Ino wiped some sweat off her brow. "I must say I haven't exactly been frugal with my chakra...this is the lowest I've been in a while."

Gaara got to his feet. His shirt had been almost torn off, and the strap holding his gourd to his back was almost to the point of ripping. He gritted his teeth. _I...I don't have any chakra left. That attack is far more powerful than I initially thought._ He fell back to his knees. _D-Damn...everything's...so heavy..._

Ino looked disappointed. "That's all? Wow, you're pathetic." She closed the distance between them. "Well, you failed. I still have your sister's heart." She raised her arm and hardened it. "And you will die here, now."

Gaara closed his eyes. "So it would seem..."

_Temari...sister...I'm sorry._

"Goodbye, Gaara." Ino brought her arm down.

_Karura...mother...I'm sorry for failing you._

_ I'm sorry..._

_ Sorry..._


	10. Karura

Gaara's eyes suddenly snapped open. He was no longer kneeling in the sand, about to feel the grip of death. He was laying on his back in a relatively soft patch of grass. He sat up and looked around. He was in a garden, like the one the Hokage's daughter often played in while Gaara was visiting. The pagoda was similar to the one he, Kankuro, and Temari had lived in before Gaara became Kazekage.

He heard a woman's voice humming nearby. He decided to speak to her. "Where...am I?"

Her voice came from behind him, amid the soft splashes of a wash basin. "You're in the spirit world, Gaara."

"So I'm dead?"

"Well...not quite." The splashes stopped, and the woman came to kneel next to him. "I thought I'd help you in your hour of need."

"Who are you?"

"I don't blame you for not recognizing my voice. You haven't heard it for...what, sixteen years, now?"

Gaara turned to look at his companion. "You do seem familiar..."

"Well, why don't you take a guess? Who haven't you seen all your life who knows you and loves you enough to save you from dying?"

Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him. "...Karura?"

Karura smiled. "It's okay. You can call me 'mom'."

"Mother...why did you call me here?"

"Well, you think all your chakra's gone, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're wrong." Karura touched the tattoo on Gaara's forehead. "We're always here with you. Me, Temari, Yashamaru...we're here to support you."

"How does that help me not having chakra?"

Karura sighed. "I'm seeing too much of your father in you. Come on, Gaara. You know, the Will of Wind."

"The Will of Wind?"

"'Always stay true and steadfast, and your goals will be accomplished. Always move forward, never flinching'."

"...Yes...right..."

Karura took Gaara's hands. "You know what to do, Gaara. I can give you a little chakra. Use it as a catalyst for what you need to do."

"Yes..." Gaara was silent for a moment. "Karura...mother..."

"Hmm?"

"...I wish you had been there for us."

"So do I, Gaara."

"Will we meet again?"

"You will find this place when you pass on. All of our family come here when they die."

"...Good. I suppose I must return now, mother."

"Goodbye, Gaara. Do your best."

"Yes, mother...I will."


	11. The Fujin Awakens

Gaara's eyes snapped open, and time seemed to slow down.

He saw Ino's arm descending on him, and he knew what to do.

He thrust his palm upward with blinding speed. The wind whipped up around him, cloaking him and augmenting his strike.

The heel of his palm struck the leading edge of Ino's arm with a resounding _crack_. Cracks appeared in Ino's arm.

"What the hell?!" She jerked her arm away.

In his head, Gaara heard Karura's voice.

_The Will of Wind, Gaara. Let it direct your blows straight and true. _He could almost see Karura's arm pointing towards his target. _There. Destroy her heart so she may rest in peace._

_ But, mother...her body is-_

_ The heart is what truly holds the spirit, Gaara._

_ ...I'll trust you, mother._ Gaara formed three quick hand signs, then launched toward Ino with blinding speed.

"Wind Style! Fujin's Sword!" The wind around Gaara's hand formed into the shape of a blade. He took a slight sidestep to get the angle right...

And slashed, straight through Ino's body and the wind mask.

"Agh!" Ino clutched at her side. "D-dammit..."

Gaara let his arm drop. "It is done." The winds dissipated. "I'm finished...but Temari is with mother now."

Ino glared at him. "Damn right you're finished." She lifted her arm, and black tendrils began writhing about between gaps in her stitches. "Your heart will replace hers." The muscles in her arm bunched up.

_She's getting ready to shoot it._

"Say goodnight, you pathetic shit." She launched her arm.

For the second time, Gaara closed his eyes and waited for death.

Then, suddenly, something hit him hard and knocked him out of the way.

Once he gathered himself, Gaara turned back to look at his savior.

He wished he hadn't.

Kankuro was now in the indiscriminate grip of the heart-stealer, and her tendrils were slowly entering his chest.

"Kankuro! No!"

"G...Gaara...go! G-Go...to the Leaf...tell them...what has happened here..."

"But-"

"GO! Maybe they can be better prepared than we were!"

Gaara hesitated just a moment longer. He made his escape.

**YOU THINK THAT WILL SAVE YOUR BROTHER, KANKURO?** Ino chuckled as she reeled him in. **HE WILL DIE.**

Kankuro smiled as he felt the strings pulling on his heart. "Yeah...we all will, eventually. Even you, Ino Yamanaka." He yanked aside one side of his collar, revealing a paper bomb stuck to his body. "Hey, thanks for the hamburger steak."

"Gh!" Ino yanked her arm back, tearing out Kankuro's heart. It was too late, though. The bomb blew, blowing her back into the wall.

"Grr...I don't need your heart!" She took Kankuro's heart and crushed it in her hand. "You watch me. I'll find Gaara's girlfriend or whatever and take hers. And trust me when I say that I will make her death long and painful. I hope you're satisified." She spat on the ground. "I hope you're fucking satisified."


	12. In The Afterlife

Temari woke up to the pleasant feel of the warm sun bathing her it its soft glow. She sat up and stretched. Her mind felt very clear and sharp, and not tired in the slightest. She got out of bed and went to look out the window.

This is when she started getting confused. She didn't remember the Leaf Village looking like this...

"Strange..." She turned away from the window and looked around the room.

Now she was really confused. Where was her dress, and her fan? Why was her desk practically empty? This looked more like her room back in the Kazekage's mansion...

"Maybe that's where I am? I don't know..." She smelled something cooking downstairs, so she went to investigate.

She came out at the end of a short hallway, with three other doors. There was another door at the top of the stairs, then a few more doors.

She investigated the door at the top of the stairway. "Semi? I've heard that name before..." She went downstairs, following the smell. She paused when she realized what it was. "Kenchin soup?" She continued towards the source of the smell.

A young woman not much older than Temari herself was walked past her, carrying a basket of laundry.

"Ah! Excuse me!" Temari turned to the woman.

The woman turned. "Hm?"

"Where...where am I?"

"You're in the spirit world, dear."

"Spirit world? I...I'm dead?"

"'Fraid so, dear." The woman put down the basket. "This is the house our family's spirits come to when they die. Now...which one are you?"

"I...Temari. I'm Temari."

"Oh! Little Temari? Oh wow, I haven't seen you for...gosh, a long time. Well, I did pass about four years ago..."

"I'm sorry, I don't..."

"You don't? But I used to visit you guys all the time when you were little! I was your favorite aunt!"

"Aunt...?"

The woman huffed. "Semi! I'm Semi! Don't you remember me?"

"Oh...wait...wait, Aunt Semi! I do remember now! You always came over on New Year's and celebrated with us! And you gave me..." Temari's face fell. "You gave me mom's old temari...which I lost..."

"Well, why wouldn't I give her old temari to her new one?" Semi winked.

Temari smiled a little. "Yeah...I felt really bad when I lost it."

"Dear, you never lost it. It's behind your wardrobe."

Temari's face lit up. "It...is?"

"Go check and see."

Temari turned and ran upstairs. She went into her room and looked behind the wardrobe.

There it was, covered in eight years worth of dust and cobwebs.

"You were there the whole time...I never thought to check back here." She took it out from its hiding place. "I missed you..." She blew the dust off of it. "Wow..."

She heard another voice she hadn't heard for years come from the doorway. "You're here. Gaara really did it, then!"

Temari whirled around. "W-w...m-mom?"

Karura was standing in the doorway, smiling. "Hello, firstborn. Look at you, all grown up."

Temari ran and embraced her mother. "Oh...mom...I've missed you so much!"

"All three of you have. Now, though, two of you are here with us."

"Wait...two?" Temari took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"You were killed, and your heart was stolen, so you couldn't come join us here in the spirit world. Gaara went up against the person who had it, an opponent who he knew nothing about and wound up being far stronger than him, knowing full well that he would most likely die trying to destroy it. He succeeded...so I assume he is here with us now."

"Gaara...Gaara died for me?"

"No," Another voice said from the hallway behind and to the right of Karura. "I took his place."

Karura whirled, hands clapped to her mouth. "K-Kankuro..."

"Kankuro?!" Temari forgot about the temari, dropping it as she pushed her way into the hallway. "Kankuro..."

Kankuro bowed his head slightly. "I gave Gaara a chance to escape. If he were to die, I doubt anyone else would be able to kill her. Gaara has the potential to get the power he needs."

"How is he going to do that?"

"There's a scroll written by the First Kazekage, our great-great-grandfather Korogi. It is tightly sealed, and can only be opened by one with the potential to gain his power."

"Where is this scroll?"

Kankuro shrugged. "Only he knows."

"Old Man Korogi? He's always in the garden with his shogi board."

"Let's talk to him. See if we can get him to tell us where it is."

"Old Man Korogi", better known as the First Kazekage, was a very old man. He had lived staggeringly long, rising to the mantle of Kazekage in his fifties and passing at age of one hundred and eighty-four just before their father had become Kazekage. As predicted, he was in the garden with his shogi board.

"Grandpa Korogi?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the board. "Ah, Karura." His voice was comparable to a treant's. "What brings you here?"

"My children and I wish to know the location of your secret scroll."

Korogi took a pull off his pipe. "Hmm...for what reason?"

"Their lives were taken before their time was here. They wish to aid the one who still lives, my youngest, Gaara, in his quest to...exact vengeance."

"Vengeance? Vengeance is not a proper cause."

"Old man, have you heard of Kakuzu?"

"Kakuzu...? Ah, yes, the ragdoll man who killed Hashirama."

"Someone else has inherited his power. She stole Temari's heart, and mine."

"If that is true, then why are you here?"

"Gaara saved Temari's heart, and she crushed mine in anger."

"Hmm..." He took another pull. "...If you consider this quest as vengeance, you will not succeed. However, if you consider it justice...your cause is just." He blew out a smoke ring. "I will tell you...if you defeat me in a game of shogi."

"Well...I can't play shogi. Mom?"

Karura shook her head. "I'm terrible! Even Semi beat me all the time!"

"I'll take your challenge, old man." Temari grinned fiercely.

"Temari, you-"

"Shikamaru taught me how to play shogi. Almost beat him once." Temari took a seat across from Korogi.

"Ahh...Temari, was it?"

"Sure as the day is long."

"Well then...let's see if you can live up to your boasting."


	13. The Bloody Mist

Sakura drew in close to the Hidden Mist Village. The fools were still blissfully unaware of her approach. Her eyes smoldered with power aching to be unleashed. Her Susano'o was nearing perfection. What better way to test it than by bathing its blades with the blood of the innocent?

She approached the gates and was stopped by the guards. "Sorry, you may not pass. The Mizukage has declared a lockdown."

"Oh? And why?"

"There was a massacre in the Sand Village recently. No one is allowed in or out."

"Hmm, really? That's too bad." Sakura made a slapping motion with her right arm, and a skeletal Susano'o arm batted the guard aside.

"Hey!" The other guard charged forward. She thrust her left palm toward him, and again the Susano'o mimicked her actions.

"Now then..." Her Mangekyo Sharingan surfaced. "Let's wreak some death and destruction."

"What? What do you mean, someone came in? Did I not tell you to-"

"Someone forced their way in. An Uchiha from the Leaf. One we have not seen."

"Grr...mobilize the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. If she can kill them, then let her take me."

"But...Lord Mizukage-"

"Without the Seven, we have no battle strength anyway. Use me as a distraction so you, Kirimaru, can get intel on her abilities to the shinobi of the Leaf."

"But...brother..."

"That's an order. You will do it, or I will kill you myself."

Kirimaru bowed. "Yes, Lord Mizukage."

The Seven Ninja Swordsmen deployed to various points throughout the village. Nashi, wielder of Shibuki, took a position closest to the gate. Kyuri, wielder of Kabutowari, settled in the market district. Zangetsu Hozuki, the sister of Suigetsu and Mangetsu Hozuki, wielder of Hirameikarei, set up shop in the embassy district. Zaza Momochi, the sister of Zabuza Momochi, took a place practically on the steps of the Mizukage's mansion, along with her vassal Shiro. Kiichigo Ameyuri, a cousin of Ringo Ameyuri, idled near the fountain. Kuwa, wielder of Nuibari, waited in the slums. Ninjin, wielder of Samehada, had planted himself in the harbor district.

Sakura sensed them deploying. "Well, now we have some fun, don't we?" She made her way towards Nashi, the weakest among the Seven.

"There you are." Nashi readied Shibuki. "I'm not letting you pass."

Sakura sighed. "Now, really, this is an overreaction. I just wanted into the village and defended myself when the guards attacked me. I mean, look at these eyes. Are these the eyes of a person who wishes to harm others?"

Nashi lowered her guard slightly and looked at Sakura's eyes. "Well, I gue-" Her sentence was cut off by a scream as the flames of the Amaterasu ignited on her body.

"Tch. You're an idiot." Sakura batted her aside with Susano'o. "Too easy. Far too easy."

Behind her, Nashi writhed in agony, trying in vain to bat out the flames as they consumed her.

Next, she came up on Kuwa. The half-masked sworsman took up a fencing stance. "_En garde_, intruder."

"Oh, you want to challenge me in a battle of swordplay?" Sakura held out a hand, and a miniature version of her Susano'o's Kusanagi Blade materialized in her hand. "_En garde_, then. Bring it."

Kuwa lunged without warning. Sakura took a slight half-step, then met his blade with hers.

Kusanagi sliced clean through Nuibari, and as an added bonus Kuwa's neck. The corpse and broken blade fell to the ground.

"Sigh...next." She continued on a line to the harbor, meeting Kyuri next.

Kyuri was clearly intimidated, but determined to succeed. "Any defense you possess is useless before Kabutowari! I already win!" She jumped into the air, then began to descend, brandishing Kabutowari.

Sakura sighed, then held up both of her hands and closed her right eye. The Yata Mirror Shield appeared before her, then began to burn with the black flames of the Amaterasu.

"Heh! A futile endeavor!" She struck with Kabutowari.

The shield didn't so much as shiver. The black flames roiled and churned, then shot out several spikes which impaled Kyuri: two in the chest, three in the stomach, and one straight into her mouth and out the back of her head.

"I hate boasters who can't live up. It's annoying." She dismissed the shield and flames and let yet another corpse fall.

"Can't _anyone_ give me a challenge?" She spat on the ground.

"Lord Mizukage."

"What news?"

"She...she has killed all of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

"You know what to do, Kirimaru. Go. I will keep her at bay."

Kirimaru nodded and disappeared.

Hinode waited for no more than two minutes. Soon enough, Sakura had kicked in the door. She stood there for a while. "Not gonna run?"

"No. The person with the intel has already made it out of here. The Leaf will be ready for you."

"Good. Maybe I can get a challenge out of them." She cracked her knuckles. "So, Hinode Hinoiri, the Water Man. You can liquefy, so physical attacks are useless against you. Even the Amaterasu probably wouldn't work." She pointed at him. "You, sir, are quite the pickle."

Hinode suddenly staggered, then collapsed.

Sakura smiled. "Genjutsu success." She summoned the right arm of her Susano'o, which held the Totsuka blade. "Here's how we counter your bullshit." She stabbed him with the blade, and his body was sealed in the gourd. "Well...that's quite enough rampage. Let's go home."


	14. Update

All right, I need some feedback here, people.

This story has gotten to the point where it's just too long for me to keep interest in. I mean, I liked the concept at first, but sadly it seems this story has gone the way of GBW.

I haven't deleted this story because it's by far my most read one (Almost 1300 views at the time of writing this), but I need to know that people want it finished if I am to keep writing it.

If you genuinely want this story finished, please post a review telling me so. Otherwise, this story will likely be removed within the next three to four days.

Thank you for reading my work, regardless.


End file.
